mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydro
Hydro was a warrior from Earthrealm who was a member of the Lin Kuei clan. He appears in the'' Mortal Kombat: Blood & Thunder'' comic books, and Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Overview Comics Hydro was a close friend of Sub-Zero and a fellow Lin Kuei. He journeyed with Sub-Zero to combat the forces of Outworld. Hydro has the ability to control water and even blasted strong waves of water that were so freezing cold that they could actually freeze the opponent upon contact. After Scorpion and Hydro fought in Outworld, Hydro was killed, as part of the undead wraith's promise of killing all of Sub-Zero's friends and family before killing Sub-Zero himself. Mortal Kombat: Legacy In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, Hydro is portrayed as an earlier version of the cybernetic ninja program, unit LK1V1, and is pitted against Cyrax and Sektor to demonstrate their superior abilities. This version of Hydro displays similar skills to other Lin Kuei cyborgs, such as conducting electricity around his arms and fists to increase the damage of his attacks. Hydro showed to have the upper hand against both Cyrax and Sektor at the beginning, but ultimately, Hydro was bested by both cyborgs due to Sektor holding Hydro's arm from behind and allowing Cyrax to have a clean first shot then Sektor joining in, allowing Cyrax to perform a Fatality. Moveset Variations * Aquatiks: Water based attacks, katanas on back * Polar: Ice gauntlets, Kori Blades on back * Bot: looks more cybernetic, Pulse Blades on back Moves * Water Ball: Hydro launches out a ball made from water at the opponent. Works like Reptile's Force Ball move. (MKX - Aquatiks) ** Dual Water Ball: Hydro creates an additional ball, adds armor and increased damage. (MKX - Aquatiks) * Katana/Kori Blade/Pulse Blade Uppercut: Hydro slashes the opponent upwards with one of his katanas (A Kori Blade in Polar variation and a Pulse Blade in Cyborg variation). (MKX) ** Dual Katana/Kori Blade/Pulse Blade''' Uppercut': Hydro slashes with two katanas (Kori Blades in ''Polar variation and Pulse Blades in Cyborg variation), adds armor and increased damage. (MKX) * Slip 'n' Slide: Hydro slides while leaving a water trail, tripping the opponent. (MKX - Aquatiks) ** Slippery When Wet: Hydro blasts the opponent with water, adds armor and increased damage. (MKX - Aquatiks) * Geyser Blast: Hydro creates a geyser beneath the opponent and causes it to erupt under them from a possible combo. In his Polar variation causes the opponent to freeze if it hits. (MKX - Aquatiks) ** Propelling Geyser: The geyser propels the opponent to Hydro for a possible combo. This move isn't available in Hydro's Polar variation. (MKX - Aquatiks) * Bubble Trap: Hydro raises his hands and a bubble appears shortly afterwards, trapping the opponent inside it for a combo. He can also control the bubble to propel to him. (MKX - Aquatiks) ** Bubble Encase: The opponent is encased longer. (MKX - Aquatiks) * Slippery Floor: Hydro shoots water to the ground, causing his opponent to slip on it like Sub-Zero's''' Ground Freeze move. (MKX - Aquatiks) * '''Katana/Kori Blade/Pulse Blade Spin: ... (MKX) * Kold Chest: Hydro grabs the opponent the freezes the chest and burst it, blowing the opponent away. (MKX - Polar) ** Super Kold Chest: Adds armor and increased damage. (MKX - Polar) * Frigid Self: Hydro covers himself in ice armor and rushes to the opponent or stays there. Any contact with him during this move causes Hydro's opponent to freeze. However if they block the attack, he'll get frozen. (MKX - Polar) * Frozen Rock: Hydro charges up a frozen rock and tosses it to the opponent. (MKX - Polar) * Kori Blade Swing: Hydro swings his Kori Blade and thrusts it to the ground, damaging ground altitude opponents. (MKX - Polar) * Deep Freeze: Hydro concentrates all of his ice power into one destructive blast, freezing anyone caught in the blast radius. (MKX - Polar) ** Destructive Freeze: The blast takes up all of the screen. (MKX - Polar) * Wet Explosives: Hydro opens up his hatch and shoots out either a bomb or missile at his opponent, making his opponent to be stunned for a few seconds when they make body contact. (MKX - Bot) * Pulse Whips: Hydro turns on his Pulse Blades and starts to whip them around. (MKX - Bot) * Aqua Spray: Hydro opens up his hatch and shoots out a spray of water to damage opponents. (MKX - Bot) * Puddle Uppercut: Hydro turns into a puddle, moves over to the opponent and uppercuts them, similar to Sektor's Rocket Punch move. (MKX - Bot) * X-Ray Move - For the Lin Kuei: Hydro slashes the opponent upwards with his katanas (Kori Blades in Polar variation and Pulse Blades in Cyborg variation) and teleports upwards, behind him/her and kicks them in the spine, shattering it. Hydro then grabs them and does a backflip pile-driver to the ground, snapping the neck. (MKX) * Throw: Hydro grabs the opponent and charges his fist with water and punches them in the face. (MKX - Aquatiks) ** In his Polar variation, he charges his fist with ice. ** In his Bot variation, he can extend arm so he can grab his opponent from a far distance and drag himself to them. Fatalities * Cold Water: Hydro creates a water puddle beneath the opponent (this doesn't happen in Polar variation) and freezes it to trap the opponent into a chunk of ice. He then grabs the neck and rips out head with the spine attached (similar to Sub-Zero's Spine Rip fatality) and then uses it to shatter his opponent's frozen body into pieces. In his Cyborg variation, he shoots out the water and freezes the puddle from his cybernetic hatch. (MKX) * Shivering Charms: Hydro charges himself up with water armor (ice armor in Polar variation) and charges up a blast of water (this doesn't happen in Polar variation), also charging it up with ice. Hydro launches the blast at the opponent, causing them to scream in pain. The blast is so powerful it causes the opponent to freeze and shatter into many pieces of ice. In his Cyborg variation, he charges and launches out the blast from his cybernetic hatch. (MKX) Other finishers * Brutality #1 - Cleansed Head: Hydro does his X-Ray, with him tossing the opponent to the ground for their head to explode instead of a backflip pile-driver. Must do an X-Ray on first round. Must do an X-Ray as the final hit. '(''MKX) * '''Brutality #2 - ...: ... (MKX) * Brutality #3 - ...: ... (MKX - Aquatiks) * Brutality #4 - ...: ... (MKX - Polar) * Brutality #5 - ...: ... (MKX - Cyborg) Trivia *In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, the age of Hydro when he was transformed by the Cyber Initiative was 50, thus being the oldest cyber ninja. *In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, Hydro was one of the first cyber ninjas. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Comic Book Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Legacy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Brandon Jay Dick Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character